secret_tower_500ffandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Classes
There are four main Job Classes in the game. # Rogue # Knight # Warrior # Wizard Each job class specialises in one area more than the others and will be discussed in greater details. You will be asked to choose one hero as your starting character. Your character will appear in Hero List. Hero List When a hero is selected in Hero List, three options will appear. "Level Up", "Evolution" and "Withdraw". Level up is to increase the level of your hero for higher stats. It requires the use of gold which vary for different levels. Evolution is used when a hero is at max level for the Rank. It will prompt you to choose another max level hero you wish to perform the merge with. If successful, two max level heroes will evolve to a new hero that is one rank higher, limited to Rank 5. Withdraw is to dismiss a hero from your Hero List. Dismissed heroes cannot be called back and is lost for good. On start the Hero list capacity is 10 heroes. You can increase the Hero List capacity by 4 each time spending 50 gems. There is currently no cap for the number of hero expansion. (Accurate of of 25 March 2017) Hero Ranking In the game the aim is to level up heroes to rank them. Heroes can be ranked from 1 star to 5 stars (as of 25 March 2017). Hero ranking can be done by merging to maximum leveled heroes of the same ranking with the "Evolution" function. Heroes can be leveled up with increasing amount of gold required for every level. Maximum number of levels in Rank 1 heroes is 60. Maximum number of levels in Rank 2 heroes is 65. Maximum number of levels in Rank 3 heroes is 70. Maximum number of levels in Rank 4 heroes is 75. (Not confirmed) Maximum number of levels in Rank 5 heroes is 80. (Not confirmed) Summoning Heroes can be summoned. For Rank 1 to Rank 2 heroes, they can be summoned for 10,000 gold. For Rank 3 to Rank 5 heroes, a single use of 300 gems can be used to summon any one hero of random generation or an 11 times summon for 3,000 gems can be used. Stats The game has 4 stats that can be increased by leveling heroes, upgrading equipment or through Goddess Blessing. Attack is for damage dealt to enemy. Wizard class has higher attack stats as compared to other job classes. Speed is for attack rate dealt to enemy. Rogue class has higher speed stats as compared to other job classes. Defence is to minimise enemy damage dealt to heroes. Knight class has higher defense stats as compared to other job classes. If defense stat of hero party is lower than attack stat of monster party, full damage will be received by hero party. Health stat is the number of health points for a hero. Warrior class has higher health stat as compared to other job classes. Stats from all heroes will be totaled and combined for a party. Party will receive damage as a whole and not individual heroes.